phineasandferbfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Mom Look
| hình ảnh = | chú thích = | ban nhạc = Candace Flynn | tuyển tập = | phát hành = | thực hiện = Không rõ | thể loại nhạc = Pop rock | nhãn hiệu = | thời gian = 1:01 (lúc thiết kế) 0:43 (lúc trình diễn) | bài kế trước = 'You're Goin' Down'' | bài tiếp theo = Carpe Diem | đoạn nhạc = 200px}} là một bài hát từ Mùa 2 tập "Rollercoaster: The Musical!". Được hát từ Candace to mẹ Linda để mẹ vào sân sau và nhìn Phineas và Ferb làm lại Coolest Coaster Ever. Lời bài hát Candace: Mom, look, don't roll your eyes at me Mom, look, just come over and see Mom, look, it shouldn't be so hard Mom, look, they built it in the backyard Candace: Once they made it winter in June Linda: I didn't see it Candace: built a rocket to the moon Linda: I didn't see it Candace: Mom, they caused me so much pain! Linda: Now, Candace Candace: Once they even gave me Perry's brain! Linda: Oh for crying out loud Candace: They built a submarine, a time machine A haunted house that made me scream Drove cattle through the mall Built a giant bowling ball Blew me up to fifty feet A chariot dragged me down the street (Candace stops to catch her breath) Background Singers: La la la la la la la la Candace: Made their stupid clothes a fashion craze Shoelace tips a household phrase Shot me through a circus tent Always asked where Perry went A lava flow destroyed my face A giant roller derby race Thawed a caveman out of ice Built a roller coaster twice! Bản dịch Candace: ♪ Mẹ ơi, nhìn con! ♪ ♪ Mẹ ơi, cứ đến đây và thấy! ♪ ♪ Mẹ ơi, nó không quá khó đâu! ♪ ♪ Mẹ ơi, họ chế tạo nó ở sân sau. ♪ ♪ Họ tạo tuyết trong mùa hè, ♪ Linda: Mẹ không thấy. Candace: ♪ Họ tạo một tên lưa để đên mặt trăng. ♪ Linda: Mẹ cũng không thấy. Candace: ♪ Mẹ ơi, họ cứ làm con đau đớn! ♪ Linda: Candace ơi... Candace: ♪ Họ con cho con óc của Perry! ♪ Linda: Trời ơi. Candace: ♪ Họ tạo tàu ngầm, máy thời gian, ♪ ♪ Một nhà sợ hãi mà nó đã làm con la hét. ♪ ♪ Đưa gia súc vào siêu thị ♪ ♪ Tạo một quả bóng bowling to, ♪ ♪ Làm con cao 15 m, ♪ ♪ Tạo một xe ngựa qua khu ba-bang, ♪ (Candace dừng lại để nắm bắt hơi thở của mình) Ca sĩ nền: ♪ La la la la la la la la ♪ Candace: ♪ Làm lại quần áo để bán, ♪ ♪ Gọi dây giày là một từ đó, ♪ ♪ Bắn con qua cả một cái mền, ♪ ♪ Luôn hỏi Perry ở đâu, ♪ ♪ Một dung nham tiêu diệt mặt con, ♪ ♪ Tạo một xe đua, ♪ ♪ Cho một người đàn ông ở hang trở về cuộc đời, ♪ ♪ Tạo một tàu lượn hai lần! ♪ Thông tin cơ sở Thể_loại:Bài hát Thể_loại:A đến Z